1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade with an illuminating device for providing outdoor illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sunshade shields people from sunlight and is thus widely used in outdoor cafes and rest areas as well as on beaches. An illuminating device is attached to a sunshade for illumination purposes. To eliminate the need of an external power source for the illuminating device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,657 discloses a sunshade with an illuminating device comprising a plurality of light units and a solar energy receiver for receiving solar energy and providing electricity to the light units. However, the light units and the wires for electrical connection are exposed on the ribs and thus liable to be damaged due to impact. Further, the structure of the illuminating device is complicated, which also leads to troublesome wiring and assembling procedures.